Gaea's Doom
by Ryukai
Summary: Fanelia and all the other kingdoms on Gaea have been experiencing a time of peace, but all that is shattered when dragons start to disappear, and reappear dead.
1. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, never have, and probably never will so don't come knocking at my door with a lawsuit, please.  
  
In a large chamber, twelve people, cloaked in shadows, waited impatiently for the last person to arrive. An air of injured dignity surrounded them, as if they didn't want to be there, or they didn't like the fact they had to meet in secret, like common criminals. Trying to quiet the dragons outside, and each other, they almost yearned for discovery. At least that would be more exciting than this.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, comrades." A dark voice cut through the room and effectively silenced everything. "Right now, any kind of discovery would ruin everything."  
  
"Your late." They ignored the previous statements and cast accusing glares at the newcomer. "We wouldn't have to worry about wishes if you had happened to arrive on time. Oh, wait. Silly us, how could we have forgotten that you are always late." A ripple of amusement met that remark. "Someday that little habit of yours will get you killed."  
  
An indifferent shrug. "So be it. But, I think you're wrong. For in this case, my 'little habit of mine' might have just saved our hides." Ignoring the anger and confusion, the shadow stepped forward towards the empty seat, but didn't sit down. "You see, I have been gathering some last minute information. It seems that our informant failed to tell us that Fanelia is now killing any dragon they come across. No longer is it just the Dragonslaying Rite, now it is just massacre."  
  
Another shadow stood up hastily. "That's a lie!!" It shouted in outrage. "King Van is known for his friendliness towards dragons! Why now?!"  
  
Waiting until the ranting stopped the last shadow spoke up. "Because they are in the way. In simple bestial greed they are now removing troublesome obstacles. Such as dragons. You think I would come here without proof comrades? Worry no more!" Satisfaction practically dripped from the calm, deadly voice. "I have proof, proof that will make even the most conservative of our group support what we must do."  
  
"But why now?" This shadow didn't even bother to stand. It just sat there, almost in a defeated way. "They've killed dragons in droves before, just like they have raided the Graveyards before, take Zaibach for example. Why have we waited this long? Why are we striking at this exact moment?"  
  
"Ah, but that's just it, my dear friend." They had just stepped in a carefully planned trap. "Yes they've massacred dragons, but their hatchlings? And their eggs? I think not. Sure, they've desecrated the holy dying grounds of the dragons, but now they have the impudence to desecrate the holy dying grounds of the Ancient Dragons." The words had been chosen carefully, and they had the desired affect.  
  
All twelve shadows began to mutter in outrage. "They wouldn't dare. How could they? Have they forgotten their pact they have made with Gaea? Those fools!"  
  
The shadow shook its head slowly, almost sadly. "But that's just it, dear comrades. They haven't forgotten, they have merely thought themselves to good for the pact. They would rather step all over the pact than live it." A deep, regretful sigh. "And it is the dragons who suffer. Not the humans, and not the beastmen who follow the humans, but the dragons! The rightful owners of this planet!" It's voice resonated through the chambers, drawing every shadow into it's spell. "If we strike now, we can stop this madness once and for all. With your support, and your followers, we can end this before there are no more dragons who will suffer these indignities."  
  
There was a deafening silence as each shadow mulled over the words. They were putting a lot at stake here and they knew it. However, if they did in fact wait too long, then every dragon was as good as dead, and it was their part in the pact to protect dragons. Failing to do this was something none of them wanted to consider. Slowly, one by one each shadow got up and pledged their support. As they began to leave, three stayed behind.  
  
"We will talk to the other tribes and tell them what as occurred and the decision reached. Because there was no dissention, they won't oppose the decision either."  
  
The shadow's aura turned thoughtful. "They don't care what happens?"  
  
They shook their heads violently. "NO! It's just that most were fine with whatever decision would be reached, and the rest wanted to fight, but had decided that they would leave it to the cooler heads to decide."  
  
The shadow nodded it's head. "Understood." All four began to walk out. "Tell them to contact me as soon as possible. They know where to reach me." It stepped into a darkness almost as dark as the cave had been. Black, heavy clouds obscured the stars and the moon, blocking any possible light anywhere. "Did you know this is the first time we have not been able to see the Mystic Moon?" There was an underlying current of an almost evil glee to it's voice.  
  
"You're right," All three looked up as well. "There is nothing. Perhaps it is an omen." There was an edge to the statement. "We'll be sure to tell them this as well."  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki, a carefree 21-year old woman, waved good-bye to her parents and younger brother. She was going back to her apartment after a two week stay here. It had been quite relaxing, her grandmother had been on a spiritual journey into the mountains and had just barely gotten back, so there had been no need to worry about her.  
  
*Blood, blood everywhere. An old woman, lying face down, every major artery systematically cut. A shadow, laughing cruelly, lifts it's sword and plunges it into the woman's back.*  
  
With a startled gasp Hitomi fell back into her seat. Sweating heavily, she stopped the car on the side of the road and tried to control her breathing. Why was she receiving visions now? Ever since Gaea her visions had slowed, and finally stopped altogether, so why was she getting them now? She hadn't done any readings, not even for her best friends, Amano and Yukari. Everything stopped as the identity of the woman hit her hard. "GRANDMOTHER!!!!!!"  
  
Dragonrider Serori laughed nastily at the old woman who dared to fight back. "It's useless to try and fight me, you'll lose anyway. Just give up."  
  
Hitomi's grandmother struggled against the invisible cords that bound her. "My granddaughter will come, and she'll find me, and you. When she does, you'll regret this!"  
  
Serori laughed even harder. "I sincerely doubt it. Even if she does arrive here, it doesn't mean anything. Just less effort on our part." She sneered at the old woman's gasp of understanding. "That's right. We're here to kill her, but since she isn't here, we'll just have to get rid of all the evidence, hmm?"  
  
"Lady." A voice spoke from the shadows. "She wasn't at her parents house either. So we did as you asked, and disposed of the evidence."  
  
"Good. We're almost done here, ready the dragons and we'll find Hitomi later." She turned her attention back the dying woman. "Oh dear," Her voice was full of mock panic. "You're a bleeding mess. Whatever shall I do? I know." She grabbed her sword and with a quick stab, ended the woman's suffering.  
  
Wiping the blood on the floor she stuck her finger in some and began to write on the walls. When she finished, she turned to the window, and, without a second glance, she disappeared.  
  
On her dragon, high in the air, right above the apartment she searched for Hitomi's aura. "Kuso!" She snapped. "She's hiding it! Stupid girl, how and when did she learn a trick like that?"  
  
The rider to her right, a cat-man named Akira, shrugged. "Magic- users, even those who don't know they are, have a defense mechanism. Even if they don't know they're in danger, and they are, some instinct kicks in and hides their aura from anyone who is a potential threat. Because she has that sixth-sense, Princess."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Serori snarled, and with a mental command, her dragon side-swiped the other. Watching with satisfaction their downward spiral and reveling in their mental anguish, she turned to the rider on her left, a wolf-man named Sazanka. "Finish that sentence."  
  
A quick nod. "Because of that sixth-sense, even though it is not considered magic on Gaea, she has the instinct." Anticipating the next question he hurried on. "You are also a mage, or Sorceress, in the full meaning of the word, but you have learned to control that instinct. Instead of just hiding your aura, you know if there is any danger and you are able to seek out the direction and choose if you will hide your aura or not."  
  
Serori nodded, a little surprised at what she'd been told. "It's almost like a sixth sense I suppose." Her whole demeanor suddenly changed. "Why was I not told this?!"  
  
Immediately Sazanka turned fearful, and his dragon began to edge away from hers. Serori noticed this, and with a predatory smile, her dragon quickly closed the distance between them. Swallowing hard, Sazanka glanced at the remaining distance, then up at Serori. Clearing his throat hastily, he quickly stammered out, "W, we thought tha, that y, y, you all ready knew th, thi, this." Taking a deep breath he continued. "You had taken control over your instinct so we had no reason to think otherwise." He breathed a deep sigh of relief as the dragon moved away.  
  
"I, I s, s, see." She mocked. Glancing up at the sky she began to curse, their cloud cover was rapidly disappearing. "We've got to get out of here. If anybody sees us it's over!" All four dragons snapped to attention. "We need to leave, NOW! Preferably before Hitomi gets here."  
  
"Too late." Sazanka hissed. True to his word Hitomi's car zipped into the well-lit parking lot.  
  
"Shimatta!" Serori snarled. She glanced almost pleadingly back up to the sky, but the last of the clouds was right over them and that on would soon be gone as well. "You're lucky Seer. All right Dragonriders, we're leaving. On my mark!" She raised her hand and the other three dragons quickly got into position. Her hand dropped and in the blink of an eye they disappeared. 


	2. Action

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own Escaflowne or any of it's characters and/or settings and so forth. I do however pretend to own MY characters, just in case anyone/anything was wondering.  
  
"You're lucky Seer."  
  
Hitomi whirled around. "Hello? Is anybody here?" She could've sworn that the place was empty, but that voice, who had spoken? It sounded strangely familiar and yet. She pushed all thoughts aside and ran as fast as she could to her grandmother's apartment.  
  
She immediately knew something was wrong when the door to the apartment was unlocked. Grandmother never left the door unlocked after 7:00 p.m. Tentatively opening the door, she was met with utter blackness. "Grandma?" She took a step in. "Grandma, it's me, Hitomi. Are you here?" She reached for the light switch and frowned as the lights flickered but didn't come on.  
  
"Grandma this isn't funny!" Her voice was anything but steady. She took a deep, calming breath. Clearing her mind of everything, she closed her eyes. Almost instantly a picture of the room appeared. Why had her powers come back now? What had triggered it? Immediately the room faded. Cursing, she cleared her mind again and the room reappeared.  
  
Feeling her way along the wall, she headed towards the kitchen where the candles were. Careful to keep her mind blank, she opened the door and took a cautious step in. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to try one more time, she called out, "Grandma if this is a joke, it isn't funny anymore." Desperation colored her voice. "Please grandma, just answer me!"  
  
Still no answer. Almost crying in frustration, she finally found the candles and lit them. Carefully heading towards her grandmother's room she kicked something hard and unrelenting. Cursing angrily she bent to see what it was and could've died right there. It was an energist. In the flickering candlelight it almost seemed to be glowing and if she looked close enough she could almost see. figures. They appeared to be fighting but she couldn't be sure, they seemed so far away.  
  
Growling at herself for being so easily distracted she pocketed the stone and resumed walking towards the door. The door was slightly ajar, and as she reached to open if further, a strong wave of terror hit her so hard, she slumped against the wall. Her energy sapped, she weakly opened the door with a trembling hand and collapsed at the sight before her.  
  
The room was lit with an eerie, dark red light that was almost like a mist, it was so heavy. Colors and shapes seemed like one, all except for the figure slumped on the floor, covered in her own blood. On the far wall facing the window, letters glowed in the unearthly light and formed words. Words that would mean nothing to anyone, save Hitomi. Words that brought back a rush of memories and a feeling of horror. Her family was in danger.  
  
'Luck and Fate, intertwined. Luck you have not joined them, and Fate that we could not find you. Guymelefs are abroad once more. Peace is but a memory, a dream of better days. Fanel is cracking, bloodlust slowly taking over. Where is the calming of the raging blood? War is standing on a knife's edge, one wrong move and all will be over. Revenge is swift in the coming, may Gaea burn with dragonsfire.'  
  
Hitomi slumped onto the floor. Her grandmother was dead, Gaea, and more importantly Van was in trouble, what else could possibly go wrong. 'Luck you have not joined them.' The sentence stood out in her mind and then it clicked. Quickly standing up, she grabbed her cell phone and called a familiar number. After seven nerve-racking rings someone picked up. "Mom?"  
  
Van Fanel, king of Fanelia, glared angrily at the unfortunate messenger standing before him. "What do you mean more dragons have disappeared?! How is it possible to lose ten dragons in one night?!"  
  
The messenger bowed his head, and with a trembling voice answered, "That's just it Lord. It isn't. Nodachi has been watching them like a hawk. He doesn't know how it's possible, but believes it might have something to do with the rumors of war."  
  
Van gave a wordless snarl. This was just great. Just what they needed, more dead dragons on their hands. It wasn't as if their hands weren't already bloodied, but this, this just made it all better. Without even realizing it, his hard, angry gaze settled on the messenger who looked ready to bolt. With a start he came back to himself. "You're still here?" He almost laughed at the terror on his face. "You're dismissed."  
  
With an audible sigh of relief, the messenger quickly disappeared through the doors, only to be replaced with yet another. wait, no, it was Merle. This time it was Van who sighed with relief. "Good, it's you."  
  
"You were expecting the Duchy of Freid?" Came her snide response. Her smirk disappeared as she inspected him from afar. "You look awful." Merle said bluntly. "Rest and maybe, just maybe, a little food would do you a world of good." She gave a theatrical sigh. "Which is why I'm here. To make sure you eat what you're supposed to and."  
  
"And nag me to death." He finished quickly. "I'm well aware of my lack of sleep and food. There just hasn't been any time for it. What with Allen Schezar, Millerna and her infernal husband trying to get me to scare my citizens to death with RUMORS, not solid facts, of war. Now there are dragons missing and just the other day, some scout reported seeing Guymelefs flying over Fanelia!"  
  
Merle gave a sympathetic noise. Understanding that he just wanted someone to vent at, she refrained from speaking. He really was under a lot of stress. If only Hitomi were here. Her train of thought dissipated as he continued talking.  
  
"Of all the things we need right now, Guymelefs just has to be the worst!" Standing up abruptly he began to pace. "Where are they coming from?! All the kingdoms agreed to put them in storage, so that it would be nearly impossible to retrieve them. Also," Here his voice dropped dramatically, gaining her full attention. "the scout said that it carried Freid's symbol on it."  
  
"No." Merle's voice was soft with disbelief. This couldn't be true, Prince Chid wouldn't do anything like this. He hated war, condemned everything that had to do with war. "Not Chid. He couldn't, wouldn't. Why, how?!"  
  
"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Van's voice was grim and his eyes were harsh. "Other kingdoms seem to have the same problem, all except Millerna's and Chid's. How does that happen? It's either a VERY clever setup or they're trying to sabotage us." He stopped pacing and looked stricken. "Either way we have to start cutting some ties with them."  
  
"But, then they'll know something's up." Trying to stay calm because that was obviously beyond Van's capabilities at the moment, Merle tried to make him see all the possibilities. "And what happens if, no, when we find out it's not them? They'll be incredibly angry with us."  
  
With an angry growl Van rounded on Merle. "Then what do you suggest we do? I can't just storm in there demanding answers! If they are up to something then they'll know we're on to them. What then?"  
  
"Don't get angry with me! It's not my fault this is happening, calm down!" Growling right back, and with a demonic glint in her eyes, she slapped him. Ignoring the angry red mark she left, she matched his glare with one of his own, until he started laughing. "What is so funny?" She hissed.  
  
Taking a moment to gather his wits because he was laughing so hard he finally spoke. "You. Man, you are the most impertinent person I've ever met. Other than Celena I mean. No wonder you two get along so well." He grinned as she bristled at his statements. "Since you seem so full of advice today, then tell me what you think I should do."  
  
"For your information, Celena and I do NOT get along so well. I despise her!" Eyes flashing angrily, Merle advanced on Van, who quickly backed away, hands held up in surrender. "As for my advice? I think you should go and check it out. Go to Freid, use the excuse that you haven't seen him in awhile, which you haven't." She added absently, missing his amused smile. "Anyway, just say that you wanted to see how he was doing. Then, if you don't see or hear anything suspicious tell him what you think is going on."  
  
"What if I do, see something suspicious, I mean?" The smile was gone, replaced with a serious face.  
  
"Don't let him know." Merle paused, thinking hard. "Just act as if nothing's wrong. Then, when you leave, go visit some other kingdoms who seem to be having the same problem, after that, go visit Millerna and Dryden in Austeria and do the same thing that you did with Freid."  
  
"Just like that, huh?" He quickly nodded as the demonic glint entered her eyes again. "I completely agree! Honestly. Don't look at me like that Merle, this isn't funny! MERLE!!!"  
  
Serori scowled at the figure cloaked in shadow. "I am well aware of my failure. You don't have to rub it in. However, you can't blame me and my squad for her not being there. Desdemona and Atari. That's all it is. She seems to be in Their favor."  
  
"I don't care if the Mistress of Fortune favors her. I. Want. Her. Dead!!"  
  
"You don't seem to understand. Apparently they seem to think that she has a part to play, and until she has played that part they will not allow her to die." Turning around she began to walk away, firing one last comment, "If you wish her dead so badly, do it yourself, Clan Leader Felcor."  
  
Almost choking on his anger, Felcor stepped forward. "Wait right there, Serori. Where do you think you're going? You weren't dismissed." The shadows dissipated as they were no longer needed. She knew who he was so what was the point in hiding.  
  
"You have no authority over me." She snapped back. But she stopped walking and waited for what he had to say.  
  
Tall and forbidding, he was an intimidating person, or would've been if it had been anyone other than Serori. Clear, striking blue eyes glared at her through perfectly formed eyebrows, set in an almost perfect face. His mouth was forming a sneer at the moment and it marred his face. Flaming red hair, with every strand in perfect place sat atop his head. "Did you kill her family?"  
  
A feral grin graced her lips. "But of course. This way there are no real ties that bind her to Chikyuu, or the Mystic Moon as everyone seems set on calling it. No romantic ties, only friendship and even those ones aren't as strong as they used to be." She chuckled coldly. "So the only logical course of action in her clouded mind will be to come seek us for her revenge."  
  
Felcor grinned back at her. "I trust you left ample means to get here, and clues only she would get."  
  
"Do you doubt my abilities?" Pretending to be offended she glared at him. "That hurts. I left her a message on her grandmothers wall, with her blood of course."  
  
"Of course." He murmured.  
  
She ignored his comment and continued. "In case she can't get here on her own power, which isn't unlikely," Condescension oozed from her voice. "We left her an energist. A small one, just like her pendant, however this one is unpolished and so has more raw power." She paused and sent him a sharp look. "When she gets here, we'll retrieve it, such power in untrained hands would be disastrous to us."  
  
"Understood." Giving a quick nod, he started walking towards his dragon, Bloodstone. A small dragon, with dusty-gray scales, she gave the appearance of being weak, a sharp contrast from her rider. Pretending to be clumsy in air and on land, it lulled her enemies into a false sense of security, giving her the advantage. Agile and swift, she could outmaneuver anyone and anything. "I will inform the council of our progress."  
  
"Make sure you tell Thirteen about this, Felcor." Mocking amusement colored her voice, it was a well-known fact that no matter how hard the other twelve member tried to hide anything from the thirteenth member, she always knew what was going on.  
  
Stiffening, he tried to keep his voice from trembling as he answered. "I'll make sure it's arranged. Never fear." Growling softly, he jumped onto his dragon's back, who stumbled into the air.  
  
Laughing nastily at his apparent discomfort, Serori turned to her own dragon, Ravenswing, or Raven. One of the biggest known dragons, past or present, she was of the Ancient Blood. Able to survive in any climate, including underwater, she was also able to shift her scale's color to match her environment. Currently they were an entrancing midnight-blue, her original color.  
  
Graceful and nimble, Raven was an excellent combatant, and worked well with Serori, one of the best tacticians the Riders had. The ideal team, Serori was arrogant and rude, while Raven was humble and polite. It was Raven who was sent as an emissary to the Lesser Dragons, dragons without wings, and it was Serori who was sent to diplomatic meetings at other kingdoms. Both enjoyed fighting on a level that surpassed all others; it was second nature to them. Together they had complete control over the elements, and separated, they still had a measure of control, but not even a fourth of what they had when together.  
  
Raven had the gift of tongues. Able to speak and understand any language anywhere, even on the Mystic Moon, she was taken on a lot of diplomatic meetings in case something was being hid from them. She was also one of the rare dragons who could speak both telepathically and out loud, which was also a great blessing.  
  
'Ready?' Serori 'pathed to Raven. 'We need to trail Hitomi to make sure she has the proper incentive to come, and to make sure she gets here all right.'  
  
'I'm always ready, it was getting boring listening to you two talk.' With a loud hiss, Raven quickly went into an attack formation as a troop of horses rode up.  
  
"Oi!" The lead one called out. "Who are you? Do you have the permission from the King to be here?!"  
  
Exchanging smirks, Dragon and Rider got ready to pounce as the horsemen got closer and closer.  
  
A/N: Hey all, I fixed some errors in here, also Atari is the Goddess of Luck and Desdemona is the Goddess of Fate. I don't know if any deities were in fact used in Escaflowne, I don't recall any. well, if there, let me know! Thanks all! 


	3. Convenient Memory

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own, or even pretend to own, Escaflowne or any of it's characters. Please stop bugging me about it.  
  
A/N: Hello again! Wow, can't believe I'm already starting on the third chapter for this, that has to be a new record for me. One small thing though, the Doppelganger(s), I have no idea if they have genders or not, so if you prefer them to, then by all means let me know. For right now, however, unless I decide otherwise, they will be, for all intents and purposes, Its, and they will be referred to as Its, thank you. All right, for the second chapter I made some mistakes, like writing notes to myself and not erasing them, but when I can, I'll get rid of them, and I apologize for it. Also, I apologize for some grammar mistakes, I found them when I was reading it over after I printed it, then forget where they were. So if they truly bug you, please let me know and I WILL fix them! Thanks! On with the THIRD, I repeat, THIRD chapter  
  
"Mom?" Hitomi's voice cracked slightly as she tried to keep her emotions from overwhelming her.  
  
"Is this Hitomi Kanzaki?" An unfamiliar deep, male voice answered.  
  
Hitomi's vision wavered. "I, I think I have the wrong number." She moved to hang up the phone  
  
"WAIT!!" The voice sounded urgent. "This is Lieutenant Oshida, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," he didn't sound very sorry. "But, you're family is dead."  
  
"No." The phone dropped. "Mom, Dad, Satoshi." She fell to the floor sobbing, not heeding the frantic voice on the phone.  
  
"Ms. Kanzaki! If you're there, please answer. Ms. Kanzaki!!"  
  
When Hitomi finally came to, she had no idea how long she had been out, or why she was on the floor, for a blissful second she forgot everything that had happened. Then with a flash, the memories returned. Once again they threatened to overwhelm her, but with a strength she didn't know she possessed, she fought for control, and won. "You've cried enough." She reprimanded herself. "No more tears." Standing up, an indifferent look settled over her features, while inside a deep, burning desire for revenge raged. Whoever had done this would pay.  
  
Without realizing what she was doing, she summoned her Tarot Cards. She didn't see the energist's faint glow, nor the bright flash the message on the wall gave, her attention was on the cards. "Shall we start?" The question was aimed at no one in particular. Squatting on the floor, she laid out the cards Death. "No surprise there," she murmured. Betrayal. War. Danger. Travel. "Looks like I'm off to Gaea."  
  
Slowly getting back up, she glared at the door leading out. With a creak it slammed shut. Walking purposefully back to her grandmother's room, she stepped in front of the message. "What do I do now?" She snapped.  
  
You know what you need to do. The words were suddenly there.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Please, you're such a weakling. JUST DO IT!  
  
"DO WHAT?!" She screamed. But nothing happened, no other words were appearing, and the new sentences were beginning to fade away. Sighing angrily, she began to pace, racking her mind for some sudden inspiration that just wouldn't come.  
  
She paused in front of the lone window and looked up at the sky. "Van's up there." With another sigh, she began to move, but stopped. "There. That's the Mystic Moon, that's where I want to go." Her smile was cold, she knew what she had to do. With a slight wave of her hand, the Tarot Cards gathered themselves up and flew into a pocket. "I will get revenge." She swore. "You can't escape from me!"  
  
Gripping the energist tightly in her hand, she glared at the sky. "Energist!" She cried out as the stone glowed faintly. "Dragonstone!" It glowed brighter. "Dragonsheart!" The stone glowed brighter with every word. "I have one wish, and one wish only for you to grant. Send me to Gaea, give me a chance to enact revenge. Don't send me home until I give the word!" The last sentence was added as an afterthought, she might want to stay longer. Nothing was keeping her here, Amano and Yukari had each other, and a new baby to look after. The light had filled the room and was beginning to pulse. "Bring me to Gaea!" With a flash, Hitomi was gone, but for a brief second the light stayed, then, with one final pulse it to disappeared.  
  
Hitomi clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, or shouting, or making any noise that would giveaway her position. Contrary to her other experiences, there had been no pillar of light, she had just appeared, and there was no disorientation. It had been like stepping through a door. Even though she had no idea where on Gaea she was, she did know she was on Gaea. "I hope." She whispered, before firmly putting a clamp on those thoughts, to keep the terror at bay.  
  
"Ribbit." Whirling around to face some unknown assailant, she almost laughed out loud. It was a frog, a stupid, insignificant frog. Taking a minute to look at her surroundings, she surmised that she was either in a marsh or wetland. The area was wet and kind of boggy, a little stinky, but not too bad. "Ribbit."  
  
"Shut up!" She snapped. Glaring at the frog, who glared right back for being told to shut up, her vision went black for a second and was replaced with a, a Doppleganger! She hadn't seen one in years! Normally she would've been terrified, but now, she just watched passively. The Doppleganger looked offended as it looked at a frog. Muttering something to itself, it gripped the frog and with a silent, or at least it was silent to her, roar, it took the frog's identity.  
  
Hitomi came back to herself with a gasp as she stumbled backwards, pushed by an invisible force. "Why me?!" Disregarding her safety, she let it all out, all the stress and frustration in a howl. "What did I do? What did my family do to you?"  
  
"Nothing." She wasn't surprised to see the Doppleganger back in It's original form. "It's what you haven't done." It chuckled at the brief look of confusion that flitted across her face. "You haven't done anything to earn the life you have, oh, excuse me, the life you HAD, and because of this, you have earned my leader's wrath. Not only that, but you are of the Chosen, making my leader's job that much harder, and those who are Chosen tend to be quite jealous of each other. Also, you are a key piece to the demise of Fanelia."  
  
"You wouldn't!" What right did this Doppleganger have to say whether she had earned her way of life or not? How dare It call her bait. Taking a deep breath, she gained a measure of control. "So I'm to be bait?"  
  
"No no no. You're reading into this all wrong. You're the trap. We are the bait." As It was speaking, It was slowly getting closer and closer. "You see, through you, we have a contact in Fanelia. It will be you who will be the cause of the impending doom of the kingdoms. Unfortunately," It's eyes gleamed and It bared It's teeth. "You have something of ours, and we want it back. Besides you can't remember any of what I've just told you. So."  
  
Hitomi realized with a start just how close the Doppleganger was getting. "Get away from me!" Shoving him violently away she started to run. With a feral smile the Doppleganger gave chase.  
  
Shao would let her get to the edges of the marsh, right before the Patrol came by, then It'd strike. A veteran warrior like Itself should have no problem keeping up with her, especially since It was on familiar territory, while she was not. Herding her in the right direction wouldn't be a problem either and if she collapsed before they got out of the marsh, Shao's job would be that much easier.  
  
Violence was nothing new to Shao. Being a Doppleganger, It had grown up with wars and random acts of killing, that was the way of the Doppleganger. Fire. Screams of the wounded and dying were like music to It's ears while the stench of blood and death assaulted It's nose. Bloodlust flashed in Shao's eyes as It relived It's earliest memory. Even at such a young age, the stench, sight and sounds of death had not bothered It. Shao was a cold- blooded killer to the full extent of the term. Unemotional and unafraid, unafraid of anything except for Serori and Thirteen, all It really felt was the lust for war, the bloodlust, and rarely, rage.  
  
Samel-Kahn was the name of the nomadic band where It had been raised. Renowned for their fierceness and prowess in battle they were the most sought-after mercenaries anywhere. However, since they were Dopplegangers and even those in their own band barely trusted each other it was hard to keep their loyalty. If you earned their trust, however, it was hard to lose it and they stuck with you 'till they died. Even other Dopplegangers avoided them if they could, but it got boring having others always avoiding you after a while so eventually they started creating wars. Finally other bands of Dopplegangers got sick of it and got together and fought back. All of the Samel-Kahn died out except for those who were off being paid mercenaries.  
  
Serori had earned the Samel-Kahn's trust a long time ago and had paid for three of the Doppleganger's services, and Shao had been one of them. She had paid nicely and there was a lot of killing involved in the job so it never really got boring. This had been the strangest assignment yet, take a frog's form and wait in the marsh until some stupid girl came along and instead of killing her, It had to go and block her memories. However, an order was an order and It was bound to fulfilling her wishes, hers or Thirteen's.  
  
A quick grin flashed across It's face, they were at the edge of the marsh and the patrol was due in. five minutes. Giving a huge leap, It closed the space between It and It's quarry and landed on her back. Ignoring her muffled pleas of mercy, It sat there for a minute, thinking about how to do finish the job. Shao decided on a quick mind-meld.  
  
Gripping the sides of her face between It's hands It dove into her head. It didn't notice her scream of pain, all Shao was focusing on was getting out as quickly as possible. All this light, this. goodness!! Shao gave a mental shudder, this was going to make It physically ill. Get it over with as quickly as possible and then It could get out of there. With a quick mental nudge here, a nice shove there and. FINALLY, it was done. Sneering at how easy this had been, It turned back into the frog and hopped off, just barely avoiding the patrol that had rounded the corner.  
  
"Oi, girl, are you all right?" Not even noticing the frog that was hopping away, the patrol leader rushed to the girl's side. "Lady! Lady!" He hopped off his horse and turned to his patrol. "Shigeru! Get over here quick! This girl doesn't look so good."  
  
An old, well-built man slowly got off his mount. Ignoring Satoshi's frantic orders to hurry up, he was a sharp contrast to his leader. Old age and experience had taught him when to be hot-tempered and when to be cautious. Now was the time to be cautious. "Satoshi back away, she could be a Doppleganger!" Unlike the others, he had noticed the lone frog moving away, not going back to the swamp like a normal frog would've done. Shigeru was an old war veteran, he had been in the active service since he had turned 16. Not once had he ever asked for leave, without the military he had no purpose in life. Currently, he was teaching Satoshi how to be a good leader.  
  
Satoshi, a hot-tempered 22-year old, had been in the service 5 years and had been promoted for excellent behavior, and for exhibiting signs of a good leader. However, many of his decisions and orders were rash and made too soon and he wasn't very cautious. That's why Shigeru was with him, to help Satoshi learn caution and self-control. "Yeah right, look at her!" Glaring at Shigeru, he grudgingly backed away.  
  
"I am looking at her and I see a potential enemy!" The rest of the troop grinned at each other. They were used to it by now, but sometimes Satoshi's stupidity amazed even them. But that was why he was with them, an experienced troop, so they could help Shigeru help Satoshi. "This is why, boy, you've had so many near-death experiences."  
  
Blushing furiously at being called boy, Satoshi thought he had outgrown that name, he nodded submissively. "How can you tell?" His blush became much worse when the troop started cheering, he had finally asked an intelligent question!  
  
"First, she isn't a Doppleganger. Ah, ah!" He held up his hand to stop Satoshi's furious tirade. "Because she hasn't moved once, with the exception of breathing, and she hasn't attacked us, or you. Second, whenever you have a situation like this on your hands, have your psychic probe the person or thing's mind. They'll tell you." Grinning, Shigeru leaned against his horse and didn't move. Patiently waiting for Satoshi's outburst, he wasn't disappointed.  
  
Finally Satoshi exploded. Throwing his hands in the air, he started screaming at everyone. "What do you want me to do? What do expect from me?! Why me?! WHY?!" He collapsed on his knees, wordlessly screaming. Nobody moved, even the horses were still. His screams gradually turned to moans, and eventually even those stopped, he was silent. No wind moved the grass, nothing moved and all was silent.  
  
Still leaning against his horse, Shigeru glanced at the girl and did a quick mental probe of her mind. Shocked at the utter blankness there, he probed deeper and discovered an impenetrable wall surround her essence, trapping it there. Whoever had done this was an incredibly powerful psychic who knew how to use his power. The Doppleganger? No, the only Dopplegangers who could manipulate their minds like that were from the Samel-Kahn band and they were all dead, right? But what was the Doppleganger doing here and what business did It have with this girl? Standing up, he pushed the question to the back of his mind to deal with later, and walked over to Satoshi. "Get up fool. You have a troop to lead." One thing he did know was that the girl would have no memory and would need help. They could provide that help.  
  
Flinching at Shigeru's voice, Satoshi slowly dragged himself up from the ground. Standing, back straight, head held high, he met Shigeru's hard gaze for the first time, and held it. With a proud voice he answered, "Yes sir." Turning to face the troop, he barked out an order. "Medic Yamano! Check this girl's condition."  
  
At Satoshi's challenging glare, Shigeru simply nodded. It was about time he took charge, Shigeru was beginning to get worried. Ignoring the medic's report, since he all ready knew what was wrong, he walked over to the girl and knelt beside her. "Girl, hey, girl!" He whispered, shaking her gently, careful of her bruises and cracked ribs. "Get up girl, c'mon we have to leave soon, wake up!" He moved back a little ways as she moaned and rolled over slightly. "C'mon, you need to get up so we can move out sooner!" She moaned again, attracting the attention of the Medic and Satoshi.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Purposefully striding over, Satoshi towered over Shigeru's squatting form in an attempt to intimidate. His attention was quickly diverted, however, as the girl groaned, opened her eyes and shot up, looking around wildly.  
  
"Who are you?!" She hissed, getting into a defensive stance. "Where am I?!" She didn't recognize them, this place, anything, she didn't even know her own name!  
  
Shigeru quickly stood up and raised his hands in an unthreatening pose, Satoshi and the Medic following his example. "I'm Shigeru, this is my protégé Satoshi. We're the leaders of the Troop, oh this is our Medic, Medic Yamano. We found you lying here. Who are you?"  
  
The question caught her off guard, and she was silent for a moment. Then in a quiet voice she replied, "I don't know, I don't remember my name, where I came from. It's all blank."  
  
"You can stay with us until your memory returns, if you'd like." The last part was added hurriedly, seeing the wary look flash through her eyes. "No pressure, it's completely your decision. If you don't want to, we'll give you a spare mount and provisions to last you 'till you get to the nearest village."  
  
She nodded and looked at the men, then back at Shigeru. "Would you," Her voice cracking with emotion, she cleared her throat and started over. "Would you mind if I stayed with you guys? Then you could fill me in on where I am and all that."  
  
Spluttering angrily, Satoshi finally hissed out. "What do you mean you can stay with us? You aren't in any position to make these decisions! I'm in charge here!! NOT YOU, so why don't you back off and let me make the decisions!" He turned his back on the girl, who was looking slightly shocked. "We don't have time to take her with us, we'd have to turn around and lose valuable time taking her to the garrison, time we don't have I might add!" His angry tirade slowly faded away at the calm expression on Shigeru's face.  
  
"First of all," Shigeru grinned slightly and his voice became soft and fierce. "I'm still in charge here. I wasn't lying when I said you were my protégé, which means I'm still top-dog and I can override any decisions you make, if I so wish it. I make the decisions around here, NOT YOU, so why don't YOU back off and let me do my job. If the girl wishes to come, then by all means let her." He turned back to the girl. "Now, as I was saying, if you wish it, come along. We will not lose any time as we will not be turning around to drop you off, so no worries. You will be with us the whole time while we, excuse the expression, take you under our wing. We will teach you what you need to know about the different cultures here, and much, much more."  
  
The girl nodded slowly. "If it's still all right, I would really like to stay here with you guys." She looked piercingly at Satoshi and didn't look away until he nodded, defeated and deflated. Shigeru nodded as well. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course." Shigeru gave a low bow. "But what should we call you?"  
  
She looked away, thinking hard. Finally she turned back to him and took a deep breath. "I don't know."  
  
Medic Yamano laughed softly. "How about we call you."  
  
A/N well that's the end of that tale. Hehehe. Until next time my good friends! 


	4. Complications?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, etc. etc. etc.  
  
A/N ok then, thanks for the reviews, they were awesome. Hopefully, you are still reading and enjoying what I am writing. Right, if you're going to flame me, please let me know why. Thank you, now read and enjoy!  
  
An unidentifiable look flashed through Yamano's eyes, but she recovered quickly. "Rydia. How about it?" Her smile was forced though, and the girl felt a wave of sadness at the other's deep pain.  
  
Before the others could say anything, the girl quickly agreed. "Rydia is a fine name. It will suit me well."  
  
"Rydia, Rydia." Murmured Shigeru. "It sounds familiar, where did you get it from?"  
  
"What do you mean where did I get it from?!" Yamano hissed. "It's a name from our homeland in Mysidia. I can't believe you!" She whirled around to face the gi. Rydia. The deep sadness was once again hidden. "Rydia is the name of one of Mysidia's heroes and founders. She was a truly talented person, one of the few women, past and present, able to control a Guymelef, see the past, present, and future, a wielder of magic and had the unique ability to get dragons to listen to her. My family has a portrait of her, and you look a lot like her."  
  
"I remember now." Shigeru snapped back. "Not that you can blame me for forgetting, I haven't been home for ages. I was gone before you were even born. You're right though, there is a striking resemblance, but you forgot one tiny little detail. Like you," He turned to Rydia as well. "She suffered from memory loss. It never returned to her, but I'm sure you'll get yours!" He added quickly at the alarm in her eyes.  
  
"I would be honored to have her name until mine returns." With an enchanting smile, she faced Satoshi and glared at him challengingly. "Unless of course you have any objections to this?"  
  
Alarmed he looked to his two comrades and saw nothing but annoyance, at him, there. "No, no objections whatsoever. Who am I to object? I'm nothing but a figurehead, a figurehead who was supposed to be leading this stupid patrol, but no, no, not I. Of course not." Trailing off, he blushed profusely. Swallowing audibly, he tried to regain some lost shred of dignity. "I don't mind at all, just don't get any ideas about flying Guymelefs. Not going to happen."  
  
"WHY NOT?!" Rydia screeched angrily, not caring as everyone covered their ears. "You chauvinistic pig!! I can't believe you guys. Why is it always the guy who gets to do anything cool? Why can't a woman fight for once?!"  
  
Yamano stopped her before she could say anything else. Calmly, with a nasty glint in her eyes, she said, "Oh, but a woman can fight. Thanks to Naria and Eriya, more females are trying, successfully I might add, to get into the army. Most, though, are taken to remote areas where there are little chances of anything happening. Like me for example. I can fight better than most advanced fighters, except for those in this troop, but for a long time I was stationed in places known for their little activity."  
  
"Even though the two did fight for Zaibach, they started a revolution in the way females thought." Grinning, Shigeru remembered some of the councils he had sat in on and the fierce arguments that were presented there. "If Zaibach let females fight, then why in the Heavens couldn't anyone else." That had been the most debated argument. Both sides had used it, those against females had said that was exactly why they couldn't let females fight. That was the reason Zaibach had lost. This of course had sparked repercussions, people like Allen of Asturia had joined the fray. Offended by it, they had asked if that meant that Zaibach would be in charge at this moment. It had been quite funny to watch the fools squirm.  
  
"It was quite funny to listen to, actually. Eventually though, it was that argument that let females enlist in the army. However, very few get any actual training in the use of Guymelefs. Even I don't know how to use a Guymelef very well." With a sigh, Yamano turned away, this was not her fight, she wouldn't be here for too long anyway. Transfers were coming, and she would be leaving, so it didn't matter too much what she thought. She would get Rydia involved, and, before she left, the girl would be a fierce advocate for the female's cause.  
  
"That's right! You won't be the exception either, not if I have my way." Satoshi had finally gotten control of his blazing face, and was now indignant at the idea of a female flying a Guymelef. "In my opinion, all females are good for is pampering their husband and overseeing the cleaning of the home."  
  
"I wouldn't let Millerna or Eryies hear you talking like that, Satoshi." Shigeru snapped. Those two were the scariest people he had ever met. Tempers like no other, they were known for ruining a man's life for saying things like that. Even Van and Chid were scared of their tempers. Everyone treaded carefully around the two, Satoshi was no exception. "They would have your hide. One more thing, when we get back to base camp, you're being transferred and I will be called Captain once again." There was a note of finality to his voice that ended the conversation for that night.  
  
"Sirs?" Yamano was once again the professional medic. "If I may make a suggestion." Receiving nods in answer, she continued. "It is my opinion that Rydia is in no condition to continue on tonight, seeing as how she has probably suffered psychologically, and we should just camp here tonight. Also, I have seen signs of the Gateny Tribe, and we should stay here and keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do anything foolish."  
  
Looking to Shigeru for an answer, but receiving none, Satoshi finally understood his place in this battalion. He was little more than a figurehead, and depending on Shigeru's report, he would either remain one, or become a leader of a troop. Hopefully, if Millerna and Eryies didn't get wind of this conversation, he would rise to something above the common grunt. "We will stay here for the night. Dante, take two men with you and scout around the swamp. Kita, take two and scout around the lake we passed earlier. Dante, don't take horses, Kita take them, but leave them a little ways away so as not to attract attention to yourselves. GO!" He glanced at Shigeru for approval.  
  
Nodding, Shigeru murmured, just loud enough for Satoshi to hear, "Good thinking, now, about the camp."  
  
A slight flush was the only indication that Satoshi had heard. Without missing a beat, he rapidly deployed orders for setting up the camp.  
  
Later that night, after the patrols had reported in, the watch set up, and everyone was just lounging around, Rydia and Shigeru sat apart from the rest, talking. No one bothered them, everybody else had their worries to attend to. Would they be transferred? Where would they go? The troop had been together for so long, it was almost inevitable most, if not all, would be leaving the next day. Satoshi was the only one not worried, he was still caught up in the days success. Yamano was concerned because she had a feeling that she would be leaving to a "safer" place.  
  
"You really have no idea who you are? No clue to your past?" Shigeru asked. They had been at this for about ten minutes now, and still nothing. Perhaps it was time for a different tactic, one that had been used on the Rydia of old. The only drawback was the flashes of memories had been painful, horrible and had caused a lot of distress to all involved. Smiling grimly, he put up a psychic wall around the two of them.  
  
Rydia looked up from the ground when Shigeru became distant. "What are. Ohhhhh." Her eyes widened in recognition and surprise. "A psychic barr.. no, a wall. I can see it!" It was true, she could see it. A wall of transparent colors, like heat waves. "You're a powerful psychic aren't you?"  
  
A slight start and Shigeru once again focused on Rydia, the grim smile remained. "You could say that. But no one knows but me, and now you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, it gives me an advantage over my enemies." The smile disappeared. "For you to be able to see the wall means you are powerful as well. You never answered the question."  
  
Paling, she fought the urge to flee. "I remember nothing." She turned thoughtful. "I do know, however, I wasn't born here." At the look in his eyes she quickly added, "It's just a feeling I have."  
  
"What do you mean, here?"  
  
"Here. On this land and the lands surrounding it, I'm no native." She gestured to the ground, and then all around. "I do not know the exact location, just it's far way from here."  
  
"Perhaps you are of the forest people, the Mya. Or from the lands around there." He snorted. "In that case, you could be from anywhere. Enough of this!" His voice and countenance turned hard. Ignoring her startled squeak, he asked. "Why do you see the deaths of people?"  
  
Immediately her face went white, her breathing became ragged and then her eyes unfocused and her face returned to its normal color. "Because there is so much death to be seen, so much violence surrounds them." Pain filled her voice, and so great was her distress that Shigeru felt it too.  
  
Ignoring everything, he continued. "What violence?" Looking into her eyes he noticed a blue flame reflected there, but there was no fire of that color anywhere near them.  
  
"The violence that comes from hate, anger. Violence that is spawned by war, war that leaves homeless, orphans, starved and dead in its wake."  
  
"What war?" He jumped on the key word.  
  
"The invisible giants. Burning, everything's burning!" Her voice started to rise. "Have to hide, have to run! Escaflowne, to your right! Watch out! Get out of the way! NO!!" She shrieked, then was quiet. Rocking back and forth, shivering.  
  
Shigeru shook his head slightly, warning the others not to come near. He had a feeling she wasn't through yet and it would be best not to disturb her.  
  
"Intensified Luck Soldiers. Can't come near, DON'T come near." Her voice was an intense whisper. "Focus everything. No distractions, concentrate! Stop him, stop fighting! Blood, too much blood. All is lost, or will be." She blinked, her eyes beginning to clear.  
  
"What blood?" His voice was urgent, her trance was breaking and he needed more information. Had she participated in the Zaibach War?"  
  
"Frieds, Austerias, Fanelias. No one is spared, all are affected." Her voice was no longer intense, just distant. Then, with a shake of her head, she focused completely. "Make it go away! Please, someone, too much pain! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Tears were cascading down her face, unheeded. She began to rock, trying to make her pain go away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Grimacing at the amount of pain she was radiating, he moved behind her, pinched a nerve and sighed as she blacked out. Dissipating the wall, he called for Yamano to take care of her. Ignoring Yamano's questions, he moved to the fire and prepared himself for sleep. Long after everyone believed him to be sleeping, he lay awake, pondering all that had passed between him and Rydia.  
  
Wiping all emotion from her face, Serori glanced at Raven and 'pathed her amusement. Idiots. Like they could possibly do anything to us, much less detain us. Ugh, I can't believe you are actually willing to go around like a simple land-dragon. How demeaning. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Raven had slid her wings and two front feet inside her body, a talent only her and 13s dragon had. Being a pure-blood ancient had its advantages from time to time.  
  
Glancing at Serori sideways, Raven snorted. It's really not that demeaning. All it is is just another advantage I have over others. Just one more talent. Hmm, she glanced at the approaching patrol. I suppose we need to deal with them then? They are getting closer.  
  
True to her word they had just crested the last hill separating them from the dragon and her rider. Right you are. So, should we take them out or give them a good scare? A cruel grin slid across Serori's face. Both would be incredibly entertaining. Her cold gaze watched them as they hurried towards her. Quickly! A decision!  
  
Let's give Fanelia a good scare! Something to put in their reports. A little revenge for my dead cousins. With a loud roar, Raven stretched to her full length and glared angrily at the troop. Ready when you are.  
  
"Fanelia, hmm. This should prove interesting. On my mark." She firmly grabbed her sword and slid it out of its sheath slightly. "Make sure you leave at least three of them alive. NOW!" Her fierce battle cry intermingled with Ravens and her sword came out of the sheath fully as they rushed them.  
  
The troop had no time to prepare, in a few, brief seconds the two were attacking them like demons. Everywhere they looked one was always there, stabbing, biting, killing. With the fierceness of devils they killed mercilessly, not caring who was felled by their fury. Then, they were leaving, running from the site of carnage, and all was quiet. With a mighty jump the devil in human form was on the demon-dragons back and soon both disappeared from sight, leaving only three standing in their wake.  
  
All three were left with injuries varying in degrees of seriousness, though none were life-threatening at the moment. The rest were either dead or dying. They looked at each other, "What do we do now? Captain's dead, so I guess you're in charge, Malken."  
  
Malken, a tall, 26-year old female from a wolf-clan just grunted. Her attention was focused on the carnage surrounding them. "Map." She held out her hand for the map. "We're in the Blackthorn Peak, correct?" A stab wound in her leg and a cut to her shoulder were the only injuries she suffered from.  
  
"Actually, I'd say we're closer to Dragon Lake. 2 kilometers south, exactly." A short, inconspicuous man croaked out. He was the most seriously injured of the three. A deep gash on his thigh, a severe bite on his shoulder, a cut right below his knee, that, if the Dragons tail had been just a little closer, it would've completely cut it off, and a wound to his stomach that was bleeding badly. Currently, he was stitching up his leg, ignoring the bloody sight that awaited his inspection. "There are cons to being a medic, y'know."  
  
With a short laugh, Malken turned her back on the site. "I do not doubt you in any, Drill. I congratulate you on your perseverance in such, ah, troubled times."  
  
"You put it so delicately, Malken." The third person was much more eye-catching. Decked out in a long, black cloak, it was impossible to tell whether this person was male or female; the troop had given up guessing long ago. Noticing Drills inquiring gaze, the mage laughed. "I suffer from no injuries that need attending to. Here, let me help with your stomach."  
  
"Vralen, you really don't." Drill cut himself off with a sigh as Vralen plopped down beside him. Even while sitting, Vralen easily towered over Malken, which was no easy seeing as how Malken was taller than the average male. Shaking his head, Drill turned his attention back to his leg.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Squatting besides the two, Malken reached for some bandages. "How do you intend to help the stomach wound when you can't reach it while he's hunched over like that?" With a few deft twists, her wounds were taken care of.  
  
"Magic." Was the short answer.  
  
"Take it easy, Vralen." Holding her hands up in surrender, Malken started to clean Drills shoulder. "You're still living in the pre-war era, it's post-war now, buddy." She laughed softly.  
  
"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid." Came the sheepish reply. Hands beginning to glow, Vralen placed them on Drills back and the glow became more intense. "All the fear, the hatred, the misconceptions. You have no idea how horrible it was for magic-users like me, even now, in this 'enlightened age' there is much prejudice."  
  
"Actually, careful now, I'm about to sit up," Drill slowly straightened his back. "You may not believe us, but we do have an idea. We're," He pointed to himself and Malken. "Magic-users as well. Nothing fancy and not very powerful either. Just a miniscule amount of control. Here, watch." Grunting painfully, he extended his arms outward, palms facing each other. Closing his eyes for a moment, he smirked in satisfactions as a small ball of water appeared in-between his palms.  
  
Vralen watched in surprise as the water began to move and change shape. Astonishment didn't come close to what the mage was feeling. The aura of Malken and Drill was not the aura of magic-users, their aura was strange, but with no hint of magic. Interesting.  
  
Grinning at Vralens reaction, Malken turned her attention back to the numerous corpses that she had the pleasure of dealing with. She knew what Drill would do, the water would shape itself into a water-dragon, a leviathan, then freeze. That was the easiest thing in the world to do; not surprisingly Drill had lied about the extent of their powers. Whatever, she had bigger things to worry about than Drills, "Parlor tricks."  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Drill looked up, mock offense clouding his face. "These beautiful creations are far from parlor tricks. You're just jealous. That's all. Oh, and why you're up, 'Captain', please check on whose dead and whose still managing to stay alive." He turned back to the water that was now beginning to freeze, satisfied with how much emotion colored Vralen's aura. "Aaaand, VIOLA! All is finished. Here, keep it." He handed the leviathan over to Vralen with a flourish. "Oh, be careful, it may or may not melt."  
  
"Thanks." Vralen said sarcastically. "What a wonderful present that may or may not disappear in a matter of minutes. I'm honored, really, truly, honored. Thank you, really, I just don't know how to express my satisfaction for this. What is there to say to the person who created a gift of this caliber and just gives it up so, so selflessly. I'm tongue- tied, really."  
  
"You don't have to sound so sarcastic. Jeez, here I am, trying my hardest to make this beautiful ice sculpture." Muttering in fake anger, he got quieter and quieter until he was incoherent. "Oh, Malken, how's the body-count coming?"  
  
"Well, considering that this is supposed to be the medics job it's going just fine." Yelling back at him, Malken was kicking various bodies around, making sure that no one was hiding and had somehow escaped death, so far it was proving fruitless. "At the moment it seems like we're the only ones alive."  
  
"And I was so looking forward to doing the body-count to. But, seeing as how I'm too injured to move and everything, I just can't." Pretending to try and move, Drill moaned loudly for the benefit of everyone present. "Sorry. Seems like it's impossible." He smiled mournfully, then stifled a laugh at the look shot him by Malken. "If looks could kill."  
  
"You'd be rotting in you're grave, little man. If only." Sighing dramatically, Malken kept on kicking.  
  
"If you're as injured as you say you are," Vralen murmured. "We should probably just leave you here for the scavengers. You'd only just slow us down."  
  
"Too true!" Malken shouted back at them. "'Cause I am NOT walking all the way back to HQ." She had disappeared from sight, seeing if there were any animals left that would carry them.  
  
"I refuse to walk, I won't, I CAN'T!" Laughing softly, Drill relaxed on the ground, looking at the clouds. "That one," He pointed for Vralens sake. "Looks like a dragon, that one's a Guymelef, a floating fortress. OOH! That one looks just like Mal. ken. A very ticked off Malken?" He tried to look innocent.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She hissed slowly, punctuating each word with a kick to Drills side. "There's work that even a pea-brained, ignorant pig- dog like you could be doing. You lazy, good for nothing IDIOT! You, my good friend, are walking!" Whirling around, she walked back to where she had left the two horses. "Here Vralen, this one's yours." She handed the reigns to Vralen, then mounted the other horse. After Vralen was on his horse she took off; Vralen right behind her.  
  
"HEY!! WAIT FOR ME!!! THIS IS NOT COOL!" Realizing their intent a second too late, Drill was left to follow, hoping that they would stop at nightfall for camp. Gritting his teeth resolutely, Drill got to his feet and started to hop after them. "GUUUUUUUUUUYS!!!!!!!"  
  
"Wow, I haven't had this much of a rush since the Hitomi incident." An evil grin lighting upon Serori's face as she thought about what they had just done.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Growled her companion. Raven was not very happy about the form she had had to use. "I found it quite demeaning." She all but spat out. "How can land-dragons possibly live like this? No wings to fly with, only two legs." Trailing off at the contemplative look on Serori's face, Raven felt a familiar tug in her mind.  
  
Mulling over what had just been said, Serori didn't notice Raven trailing off. "They are born like that, they know nothing else, so, how can they miss it?" Realizing that Raven wasn't listening, she gave her a nasty glare. "RAVEN! Hellooo, anybody there?" Sweetness oozed from her voice.  
  
"Of course I'm here, stupid HUMAN! Where else would I be?" Purposely ignoring what Serori had really meant, she dealt the Dragoon an insult. "Obviously your HUMAN blood has made you stupider than anyone thought possible." Maybe that was going a little too far. Shoot.  
  
It was well-known throughout the Dragoon race that 13's favorite assassin had unknown blood. Those that hated her liked to speculate, especially when she was around, that she was not a pure-blood. A favorite comment they liked to use to anger her was that it was human blood that contaminated her otherwise "pureness". Felcor especially loved to taunt her about it. If only they knew the truth.  
  
"You dare," She paused, trying to get her anger under control. It failed. "How dare you?! You, especially you, should understand, should know the truth. What now? Are you now my enemy, you will not enjoy it if you are." Her words were low, intense and hard. How dare her closest, no not friend, she didn't have friends, her closest comrade say something like that?! She had trusted the dragon, and look where that trust had gotten her.  
  
"Shut up." Raven snapped. She wasn't in the mood for Serori's tirade at the moment. "You know full well I didn't mean it so get off your high-horse." Voice calming slightly, she glared daggers at Serori. She wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"Sorry." Serori grunted, the fire in her eyes receding, slightly. "You should have heard Felcor though. The whole time, a mental barrage of insults. It was getting annoying."  
  
With a slight hiss, Raven returned to her normal form. "I completely understand. You should hear what they say about me and letting you befriend me. It gets pretty vicious." She felt the tug on her mind again. "Crap. Seventh wishes to talk with us on our, uh, progress."  
  
"Really." A vicious smile played on Serori's lips. "Well then, we mustn't disappoint." She hopped onto Raven's back. "Shall we?"  
  
"Why not, nothing better to do." Raven grinned cruelly. "Besides, flying will help me forget having to act like a, a, a land-dragon!" She shuddered visibly. "I can't stand it." Receiving no comment from her companion but a mocking laugh, she suddenly launched herself into the air, enjoying the annoyed growl she received for the action.  
  
Grinning like an idiot, Serori debated whether to yell at the dragon or just relax and enjoy the flight. She settled on relaxing, besides she loved flying, whether it was with Raven or by herself it didn't matter. Flying was a great way to relax and it allowed her to put her problems in perspective. "Dumb dragon. I could've fallen off and killed myself." At least she hadn't yelled.  
  
"That was the point, too bad it didn't work." Raven growled. Serori wasn't really mad, anyone who knew her knew she loved to fly, it was what relaxed her. It worked for Raven as well. All too soon, for the both of them, the flight ended. It had given them a chance to square away many of their problems. Unfortunately, this meeting would only give them more problems to worry about. With a light thud, Raven landed in the place where Seventh had requested they meet.  
  
They were in one of many caves that formed a virtual labyrinth beneath the Adomii range. It was a little too close to Freid for comfort, but that was why they were meeting here. This specific area of caves were called the Flaming Caves, for two reasons. The crystals that were strewn on all the walls were lit by the glow of lava and looked as if on fire. Also, instead of rivers of water, there were rivers of magma and here, they were especially close and the caves felt like a furnace. Dragons were the only species who felt at home in this environment.  
  
"Goddess! How could you possibly live here?!" Serori snapped, after waiting for 15 minutes for Seventh to show. "It's hot!"  
  
"Yes, well, dragons have thicker skins than humans and dragoons." Raven said smugly. "Therefore it is only natural for us to be able live in such environments. Just one more way that dragons are superior."  
  
Before Serori could reply, a smooth, silky voice spoke up behind them. "When you are quite finished, comrades?"  
  
Both of them whirled around and glared at the newcomer. "Seventh, so kind of you to join us; and so like you to choose a place like this." Serori hissed. "You kept us waiting. What was so urgent that you could be late for? Who's he?" Serori jerked her head at the dragon squatting in the doorway.  
  
"That would be my escort." Seventh chuckled. "It wouldn't look right if I were to come using a Guymelef. Be stopped by every good soldier I came across. Didn't want to deal with that right now." Like all the other members of the Shadow Council, Seventh was shrouded in shadow, no distinguishing features were discernible. "This is a native of these caves. May I introduce you to my friend, fire-dragon Flare."  
  
"It is not often one meets a fire-dragon, let al one a native from the Adom Labyrinth 'Tis a pleasure." Raven respectfully bowed her head. "I am the Ancient Dragon Ravenwing Fatale." For a brief moment she seemed to fill the room, her eyes lit by a black fire, then, it was gone. "This is my companion, the Dragon-friend Serori Celtai."  
  
Flare kneeled for a moment, then stood, still lounging in the doorway. "It's an honor to be in and Ancient's presence, let alone yours. I know who both of you are. News of your exploits have reached even our ears, deep underneath Freid. If ever you are in need of our assistance, please, let us know."  
  
"On the behalf or the Celta Clan, and Shadow Council member 13, a Dragoon, I thank you for your offer." Serorir stood beside Raven and gave a half bow. Straightening, she ignored Seventh's amusement. Opening her mouth, she was cut off by Seventh again.  
  
"If we are done with all the pleasantries, I would like to get down to business." Seventh pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Serori and Raven. "A word of caution Raven, if I were you I would not reveal myself again. Now, tell me about your progress. Is all going well?"  
  
A cold smile lit Serori's face. "Everything is proceeding smoothly and every deadline is being met. No real delays. Nothing is tying Hitomi to the Mystic Moon, she is now in Gaea with no memories of her past and is with a troop that will be going back to the main city soon. After we're through here, we will go to a meeting with our contact to retrieve the stone. What's going on with the Council?"  
  
"The cowards are still reluctant." Contempt laced his voice. "You should hear some of their arguments. 'The number of dragon-kills is steadily declining.'" His voice was a perfect imitation of Felcor's. "It gets really annoying, their arguments are weak and they know it. They're just afraid to fight." He paused, "If we could get Hitomi to kill a dragon, or frame her so it looks like it, then it would be a whole different story."  
  
Serori grinned. "That just might work. The dragon wouldn't even have to die. If we could make it look like she was about to kill one, then get the right Council Member to talk about it, they'd be more than willing to fight. They'd have to be. The tribes would demand it. An intentional death of a dragon is not taken lightly."  
  
"It couldn't be 13, the more conservative Members would immediately say no just because of that. Second or Sixth would be our best bets. Sixth, because he's anti-war, but would be willing because of the dragon- deaths. Second, because he's pro-United Alliance, but after the "death", he too would be willing. The best part, though, is that they're both conservative." Seventh chuckled.  
  
"Try for Fifth, first. The Council will be more likely to listen and believe him. He rarely talks, but when he does, you know it will be worthwhile," Raven interjected. "He's the most level-headed of the bunch. He doesn't like war, but he doesn't like the UA either. Since he has conflicting viewpoints, he can't help but decide in favor of the best course." She laughed. "Or at least everybody hopes so."  
  
"Yes, he doesn't have any alliances and his main concern is for the tribes he represents, so no one can fault him." Seventh trailed off. "Excellent idea! I'll look into it myself."  
  
"Probably take all the credit as well." Serori murmured.  
  
"After that comment I think I will, Serori Celtai of the Celta Clan." Seventh hissed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a war to start." Turning around, he stalked back to Flare, murmured something, then both left the cave. Their footsteps echoing ominously in their wake.  
  
Exchanging glances, Raven and Serori left in the opposite direction of the other two. That was strange. I wonder where Flare fits in the big picture. Serori remarked. Neither of them were paying attention to the caves they walked through. There was no need, they had been through here too many times to care.  
  
I wouldn't mind finding that out, myself. Raven yawned. We're being watched, from behind and from the sides. Can't tell who or what.  
  
I noticed. Came the reply. Then, out loud, "It's been awhile since we've been through here. I've forgotten how what it looks like." Serori winked at Raven, who nodded back. "Beautiful, eh?"  
  
Raven nodded, again, then looked around. Her gaze was rewarded with row after row of stalactites and stalagmites, the walls were covered with crystals that flashed every time one moved their head. Her ears were greeted with the incessant sound of dripping water.. Her eyes narrowed at a patch of the wall that did not flash and wink. There.  
  
Yes. Hmm. I'll take care of it. Can't abide spies, unless they're mine. Serori laughed cruelly. "This really is quite nice, don't you think?" With a wordless snarl, she threw herself at the wall. Grabbing whatever was blocking the crystals, she dragged it back to Raven, ignoring the angered squeaks the creature was emitting.  
  
"Leggo me! I's done noting! NOTING! EACK!" It screeched as Serori gave it a vicious shake. "Whas 'at for?! LEGGO! LEGGO!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Raven bellowed, her voice echoing along the corridors, momentarily deafening Serori and the thing. "Vermin, what were you doing following us? AND DON'T LIE!" She hissed as the thing took a deep breath. "Or I will kill you."  
  
A/N Hey guys, I'm back and I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I had it written and I thought I posted it but apparently not. I've been working on ch. 5, so anyway read and review. 


End file.
